Secrets
by Fourmille d'idees
Summary: Too busy? TOO BUSY? Draco is no doubt hiding something from Ginny and she's going out find out what... Even if it does involve ripping off a couple of muggle movies.


_For the Can't live without... Challenge at Megsy42's Forum_

_**Disclaimer- **__JK had a little book, little book, little book. JK had a little book and she owned all the rights!_

_**Summary-** __Too busy? TOO BUSY? Draco is no doubt hiding something from Ginny and she's going out find out what... Even if it does involve ripping off a couple of muggle movies._

_**(a/n- **__Mary had a little lamb! I think I made this came out cute. Probably because I wrote it listening to Justin B's "Mistletoe". The video is adorable!)_

* * *

**_Secrets_**

"I sent you an Owl last night." I said, watching closely for his reaction. He stiffened- _So he does have something to hide_-, and rubbed his neck- _SWEATING! He's nervous!-,_ and looked away- _Avoiding eye contact, eh?-_ from me.

"Oh, I uh, never noticed." He answered, clearing his throat.

"Well, after waiting almost all night, Precious came home because she was hungry." I answered. I remembered it perfectly. My speckly brown Owl had woken me up because I had forgotten, again, to leave the window open.

"I'm really sorry, Gin," He sighed, laying back on his chair and looking down, in what I assumed was shame. He looked genuinely tired, even sad. His white blonde hair now covered his face and I almost wanted to reach out and brush it away. But I had to stay strong. At least until I had a hint about where he dissapeared to three nights a week.

"You should be," I murmured, taking a seat on his desk. "Draco, tell me where you were."

"I told you," He said, a tinge more confidence in his voice as he guestered to the room. "I was right here, in this office, working."

I snorted. "Draco, you're a terrible liar. I'm your assistant, if you were here, I would be too, or I'd at least know. Anyway, you left at the same time as me."

"First of all, I am a Slytherin, a Malfoy and a buisnessman, therefore, a professional liar." He huffed, "And Second, how do you know I didn't come back?"

"Because you didn't." I answered simply. He sighed again.

"Ginny, I didn't do anything bad." He looked me straight in the eye as he spoke.

"Then why can't you tell me?" I asked softly, though I was frustrated.

"Because... Well... I..." He looked conflicted. I moved from my place on his desk to sitting in his lap. I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Draco, I'm your girlfriend," I pleaded quietly, "Please, just tell me the truth."

His eyes sofened and he opened his mouth about to talk... But snapped it shut a moment later and shook his head.

"I... I just can't Ginny."

Angrily, I jumped up and stomped to the door. Before leaving, I turned to look at him and snarled:

"Well, I guess I know where I stand in your life," And as an afterthought, "And I'm taking the night off!"

* * *

"Ginny, doesn't this seem just a tad bit over the top?" Hermione asked, hands on her hips as she walked out of the bathroom of my aprtment, in the all black outfit I had given her. I huffed a 'no', shaking my head. Personally, I loved these outfits. Anyway, it was her fault for showing me those muggle spy movies.

"Not at all, 'Mione. I mean, it's not like I own an invisibility cloak." She rolled her eyes.

"Noo, but Harry does!" She argued.

"I can't bother him! He just finished Auror training, do you know how much work he has!" I exclaimed. She raised an eyebrow.

"So... Basically, you asked him, he wanted a reason and you couldn't tell him?" She guessed. Damn her brains.

"You know me so well," I said cheerily. "Now let's go!"

"Ginny, I'm sure whatever Draco's doing isn't too bad." She tried. My smile faded.

"I still have to find out Hermione. I mean..." I gulped and whispered, "What if he's cheating on me?"

Hermione immediately engulfed me in a hug. I sniffed.

"I'm so sorry! Don't worry Ginny. We'll find out what's going on. Come on, let's go!"

* * *

"What's happening up there?" Hermione hissed. I squinted through the foggy window again, trying to ignore the rain pouring down. I could just barely make out Draco's form. He was putting on his coat. Slowly walking towards-

"Ginny!"

"Hermione, hush! I need to hear where he's flooing to." I whispered back. I was hovering on my broom, squinting into the window of the second floor in Malfoy Manor. Hermione, of course, was on the ground, unwilling to get on a broom and come off solid ground.

"ELIZABETHAN THEATER!" I whipped my head around, just in time to see him throw Floo powder down. Quickly I flew back down to Hermione.

"Elizabethan Theater, Hermione, Elizabethan Theater. Come on!" Before she could protest, I pulled her on my brrom and flew up...

* * *

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLE-"

"HERMIONE! Alright, alright, I said sorry at least a hundred times!" I said pleadingly, "Please, please stop yelling. I really, truly am sorry, I just wanted to hurry!"

Hermione glared at me again, but didn't answer. I knew her too well, she would let it go for now, but tomorrow, I'd have hell to pay for making her ride on a broom.

"Why do you think he's doing here?" Hermione asked, curiousity taking over the anger. I bit my lip. Why else would he be at a theater? He hates them! He's on a date, probably with some really good looking... Really lucky girl who apparently likes the Theater.

"Let's buy tickets and go inside." She suggested after a moment of silence. We only had to wait in line for a few minutes before we made it to the front. I took what muggle money I was hiding in my black outfit and looked up.

"Two tickets for... Err, whatever's playing tonight?" Wow. I didn't even know what to ask for. The teenager behind the window gave me a starnge look before taking the money.

'That's two for tonight's presentation of The Beggar's Opera." He said handing us the tickets. I nodded and we walked on, going into the large building.

"Draco like Opera?" Hermione asked laughing. I shook my head silently, scanning the dimly lit room for pale blonde hair. Before I could let my eyes roam half the room, Hermione yanked me behind a wall.

"Ginny! Do you think he saw us?" She whispered urgently. "I think he was looking right at us." I gulped.

"You saw him?" I managed. I was really hoping that he hadn't seen us. If he had...

"Yeah, he was right down the aisle." She said as if it was obvious. Nervously, I poked my head out and sure enough, right down the aisle, Draco Malfoy was standing, in a tuxedo... Looking in my general direction. Quick as possible, I pulled my head back.

"Hermione! He was right there!" I said just as urgently as she had whispered. She rolled her eyes.

"I know, that Ginny. So are we going to spend the whole night spying on him or are you going to ask him what's up?"

"I dunno, should I?" I thought aloud, doubtfully. I peaked out again, but this time he wasn't there.

"Hermione... He's gone." She didn't answer. I closed my eyes and sighed. This was just like in the movie. "He... He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"Yeah, and he's very confused." Draco's voice answering instead if Hermione's didn't shock me half as much as it should have. I turned around slowly and looked nervously at him. He was alone...

"Where's your date?" I questioned, glancing around. He looked at me questioningly.

"Date?" I raised an eyebrow, placing my hands on my hips. Cheating on me is terrible and I hate it, but I REFUSE to be lied to!

"Your date." I stated firmly, "The one that brought you here." I stared him down and waited for him to start stuttering, apologizing or whatever it is a boy would do in this situation. But he started laughing. I stared in shock. This definetly didn't happen in ANY of those movies.

"Ginny," He began when he could _finally_ breathe again. "I'm not on a date." **I** almost laughed.

"Oh, right, so you just randomly decided to dress up and come watch an Opera instead of spending a nice afternoon at home? Hmm?" His mouth snapped shut and he looked rigid. I was triumphant now.

"I KNEW IT!" I exclaimed. He glanced at Hermione, he looked ready to hex his balls off, wearily.

"Ginny... We should probably take this outside." He said softly. I glared at him but stomped out. He followed behind me silently. We reached outside and I ignored the rain and crossed my arms, watching him and waiting. He sighed.

"Ginny, I'm... sorry, that I lied," I felt my arms drop to my side and I continued to stare. "The truth..." He trailed off.

"The truth, Draco." I told him, taking a step closer, "Whatever it is, the truth." He sighed.

"I... I can't live without Opera." I blinked.

"What?" I... I heard him wrong... Right?

"I can't live opera." He repeated, "I've loved it since I was little. And, well, they've been having this thing where they show all these famous old shows all month. I came here most nights to see them and other nights I spent with you. But obviously not often enough. I-" Before he could finish, I threw my arms around his neck.

"You jerk! You could've told me," He didn't answer, only hugged me tightly. "I thought you had someone else!"

"Are you kidding? Who else would put up with me?" I buried my face in his neck. We stayed in silence for a moment. It felt wonderful.

He broke the silence. "Ginny...?"

"Hmm?"

"How'd you know where I was?"

I laughed loudly, pulling away.

"Yeah, like I'm telling you that." I giggled. He opened his mouth to protest but I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the building "Now let's go watch your little musical."

"It's not a musical." He argued. I rolled my eyes and waved him away.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Before I could stop him, he had picked me up and was carrying me back to the Theater, bridal style.

"You don't deserve to touch the sacred Theater ground." He mumbled. I laughed.

"Aww, well aren't you cute when you're defending your embarrasing little obsession." He growled.

"Shut up." He bent down and kissed me on the lips. I sighed dreamily, kissing back as I listened to the Opera music that was in the backround.

I could probably get used to this Opera thing.

_**And They Lived Happily Ever After... Just Like In The Movies**_

* * *

**_(a/n_**_-Cute, right? My favortie story I've ever written for a challenge is "Bunnies, My love" but this was a very close second! And remember, I have NO spell check...)_


End file.
